Hogwartvengers
by CaptainHazel
Summary: Just a random thing from Tumblr, based on michellicopters sweet AU she has created, go check out her tumblr, theres a ton more stuff on there : Anyway, its just little fics about the Avengers if they went to Hogwarts not orginal idea but still cool Not beta'd so there will be mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

Because michellicopter created a really sweet AU with these guys, and I really needs to fan over it, and drawing stuff wasn't enough, so I'll be posting these till my need is abated XD

(This is all for her ahha, and I am sorry it is so random, I just started writing)

* * *

Natasha hauled the leather satchel higher up on her shoulder, she had stayed behind to talk to Professor Hill about what options she would have after she completed school, only to be shooed out of the room with a cheery 'You've got three more years yet Romanoff, make it last', the whole ordeal had set her in a positively disgruntled mood; all she wanted was to change from the emerald green robes and into something ordinary and familiar, though of course preferably black.

Stepping off the last step of the stair and rounding the corner, Natasha wasn't surprised when Clint jumped down from god knows where and landed with a thump in front of her.

"Hey Tasha" He trilled happily before trying to grab her satchel from her shoulder.

"Barton, go play with the others, I have work to do" She replied irritably before snatching the bag back and walking around Clint. He arched an eyebrow before loping behind her.

"Someone's got their feathers in a ruffle" He began before a quick glare stopped him "Whoa, chill Natasha, I only came to tell you Tony called a 'meeting 'and we all need to be there" She stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose before speaking.

"I really regret joining you idiots, but that's a complaint for another day, I have work to do so that ego centric boy better make this quick" With another huff, she threw her satchel at Clint before marching back the way she had come.

In a matter of minutes, the two of them pushed open the door of an abandoned class room in the far wing of the castle and walked in to Tony's claimed 'Work shop' where four boys sat in various stages of falling off of things, she rolled her eyes before speaking to Tony who was idly flicking a muggle mechanism with his wand.

"Where's Pepper? She makes it more bearable if I know another one of us has to suffer through these things" Tony looked up at her before shrugging.

"Dunno, on watch maybe?"

"No one's on watch, you don't need any watch here, the smell of damp and oil deters everyone anyway" Natasha placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look of annoyance which Tony ignored.

"Oh, then I really don't know, she's somewhere, but it not important, what is important is this…" Tony leapt up and swept a dusty sheet with holes nibbled into it from a lumpy piece of machinery that vaguely resembled a human shape.

"What is it?" Steve asked from where he was sitting on one of the desks pushed to the side of the room, his legs draped over chairs and his arms keeping him propped up. Thor raised his head from where it had been resting on his arms and looked at the lump of metal and cogs in confusion.

"I do not understand what this is" He exclaimed before pushing his long hair behind his ear.

"Don't worry Thor, none of us do" Bruce said calmly as he stood next to Tony looking at the thing in interest.

"Liar" Tony started "You know exactly what it does" Bruce just moved his shoulder slightly and walked back to sit on the main desk covered in scraps. Annoyed once again at the mindless chatter, Natasha shoved some papers to the side of the table and sat down.

"Children! You are all very pretty; now just let the idiot explain before I hex him" She grinned when the noise ceased and Tony started to talk again.

"This is my new project; it can be enchanted to chase and ward off unwanted people by shooting hexes out of this plate here, or can be charmed with a glamour so we can carry things out in secret" Tony finished by kicking the machine and watching as it buzzed and began to hover above the table. Natasha nodded in appreciation and successfully ignored Clint who was sitting on the wardrobe filled with mouldy text books and shooting smoke arrows around the room with his wand.

"So, uh, Tony, does this thing actually work?" Steve asked as he clambered to his feet and peered at the humming lump of metal before reaching out a tentative finger only to have it slapped away by Tony.

"No touching, and of course it works, what do you take me for? A Hufflepuff?" Clint scoffed at the insult before firing three smoke arrows at Tony's head and kicking up a draft causing papers to go fluttering around the room.

"Calm down bird boy" Tony huffed before rolling his eyes and turning back to Steve "I'll show you that it works" He turned towards the machine and began to mutters charms under his breath. Interested now that something seemed to be happening, Thor looked up again and rested his chin on his hand.

"Do you believe it will work?" He asked Bruce, who merely replied with an exasperated look, before starting to shove his ink and parchment back in his bag and walking to sit near to the door.

With a loud clunk the thing slowly began to warm up and the plate on its chest began to glow faintly.

"It takes awhile to warm up, but in the meantime I'll show you the glamour" Tony spewed excitedly before casting a quick glamour over the rapidly warming up, buzzing lump of metal, causing it to disappear. Natasha slowly got to her feet before tapping Tony on the shoulder and arching her eyebrows.

"Not to burst your bubble, but did you just set off an untested muggle based contraption that shoots hexes and is currently invisible in this small, unused classroom?" She spun her wand between her fingers as she spoke and tapped her other hand on the wooden desk. Tony gulped before answering.

"Umm…Yes?" he stalled but quickly started talking again "But don't worry, it won't do us any harm, it's based to ward of intruders!" just as the words left his mouth a hex from seemingly nowhere bounced off of the wall and hit Thor in the hand, causing yellow pustules to rise up on his skin. Slamming her hands on the table, Natasha gabbed her bag and ran towards the door, but not before she had yanked Clint down from on top of the wardrobe. With more hexes shooting at random, the others soon followed leaving Tony to flap around on his own trying to find the machine he had made but to no avail, after a fourth hex had hit him, Steve grabbed his robes and hauled him out whilst Bruce slammed the door closed.

"Oh no! My workshop!" Tony cried before clawing his way to the door "It'll be ruined!" All of them stood in the corridor, wincing when another object crashed to the ground or a flash escaped from behind the door. Turning on her heel, Natasha began to walk back towards the Slytherin dungeons.

"See you lot in Hogsmeade" She called before leaving the group of boys behind her.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed


	2. Two

Heres the next ficlet, phew, thought I wasn't going to get it uploaded in time *hehe I got distracted half way through* I promise the next chapter will be serious! and actually make sense!

Still unbeta'd *le sigh*

* * *

A sudden blanket of snow had fallen over night, one day Tony had been furiously trying to reassemble his work-shop, and the next a foot of snow had fallen, preventing them all from attending care of magical creatures. All four houses had been abuzz with excitement for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, and the prospect of wading through snow hadn't dampened it at all.

After the 'incident' as Thor had aptly named the events that destroyed the makeshift workshop, Tony had barely been seen and only revealed he was still alive when he stumbled into Defence against the Dark Arts, otherwise he was holed up in the destroyed classroom, regardless of classes he needed to attend. Nothing had pulled him away from the work, yet he was still waiting in the chilly entrance hall as the students milled around for the doors to be opened.

"Tony, you don't realise how boring potions has been, and didn't you get in trouble, I mean you're a Stark, not a saint" Bruce called as he pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"How can they punish me if they don't know where I am?" Tony laughed before diving behind a pillar as Professor Hill walked past, papers stacked high in her arms. He crouched down low and shuffled towards the banister of the stone steps, nearly tripping Steve and Thor up as they rounded the corner of the corridor that led to the Hufflepuff common room, Clint and Natasha following closely behind.

"Ahh you're not dead then?" Clint remark cheerily from behind Steve who was helping to pull Tony to his feet as well as stopping an insanely long scarf from dragging on the floor, Tony eyed it critically before tugging it listlessly.

"Stop it Tony, it was a gift!" Steve blushed as he shoved the gold and crimson scarf inside his coat.

"Pretty lame gift" He retorted before being pushed towards the now open door as all the students tried to leave at once.

Once they were out in the open grounds, they trudged through the snow and glanced up occasionally when Clint decided walking on the tops of the crumbly walls was a much more efficient way of walking to the village. By the time they were all in the high street it was a unanimous decision to head for the warm sweetness of Honeydukes.

"I bet you ten Galleons this whole thing ends in chaos…again" Natasha muttered to Clint, who smiled and shook her gloved hand.

"You're on Nat" He let go of her hand and pushed through the students milling around to where Steve, Tony and Thor were standing in a huddle before a slightly daunted looking serving woman.

"I'm telling you" Tony began before pointing at the chocolate behind the glass case "You'll never manage as much as me, you may as well pay up now"

"Don't flatter yourself" Thor scoffed as Steve nodded in agreement. Tony leant back, his arms crossed on his chest and a look of resignation on his face.

"Fine, game on" He shrugged before slamming down fifty Galleons in front of the shocked server and grabbing a handful of chocolate from a near display "First one to be sick loses" Tony finished before shoving the chocolate into his mouth.

Natasha watched as the scene slowly descended into pandemonium as the other students in the shop gathered round and cheered the boys on as they furiously shovelled confectionary into their mouths. Eventually, one very angry senior worker managed to barge through the crowd, grab the three of them and haul them out of the door with a strong reprimand and the warning that if they set foot inside the shop again a very angry message would be passed to the school.

Laughing, the boys stumbled out of the door and onto the cold street, where Steve was promptly sick on to the icy cobbles, closely followed by Tony who had jumped in jubilation at being proven right, only to cover his front in multicoloured vomit, Thor just stood and laughed as the two boys groaned.

Standing next to Clint, Natasha watched through the window as Thor's little brother came up to the group, a package in his arms and an unusual smile on his pale face, only to be left standing in a puddle of sick as his brother's body finally rejected all of the sugar it had ingested. With a smug smirk on her face Natasha held out her hand to Clint.

"Pay up Barton, I believe that was a new record, we've only been here for twenty minutes and they have already been banned from a shop and humiliated themselves" She smiled as he dug around in his coat pockets and produced the money with a sad sigh.

"I thought maybe this time they'd manage it" He lamented before a tap on the shoulder made him turn.

"Manage what?" Bruce asked as he sucked the tip of a sugar quill unenthusiastically, Clint grinned manically before dragging him and Natasha out of the shop with an excited remark about the new Owls in the post office.

* * *

Reviews? *demented puppy eyes*


End file.
